


Grace and Remembrance

by StHoltzmann



Category: Wayfarers Series - Becky Chambers
Genre: Fluff, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Gen, Nostalgia, Slice of Life, Tourism, Vacation Hijinks, background Rosemary/Sissix, brief angst, for very mellow definitions of "hijinks"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StHoltzmann/pseuds/StHoltzmann
Summary: Sissix arranges a vacation for herself, Rosemary, and Dr. Chef.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalirush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalirush/gifts).



_There’s rosemary, that’s for remembrance; pray you, love, remember._

"Are you sure you didn't choose this region of this planet solely for the climate?" asked Rosemary.

Sissix had her attention mostly on the piloting of the shuttle, but she also kept an eye on Rosemary to make sure that she didn't do too much research on the Linkings about their destination. They were headed for the largely unremarkable region of Endra Esp on the largely unremarkable planet, Raskenez. But Sissix had great admiration for Rosemary’s research and inference skills, and if anyone could dig up why they were going to Endra Esp, Rosemary could. That was why Sissix hadn’t given either Rosemary or Dr. Chef anything other than packing guidelines in advance (though, to be fair, she’d had to ask Kizzy for help describing the categories of clothing that Rosemary should pack).

"Of course, I'm not going to say that didn't factor into it." Sissix shrugged. "I just think we're all going to have a really good time here."

Rosemary's face, the one human face that Sissix could now read as easily as her own mood, shifted between doubt and curiosity. Before Rosemary could say anything, though, Dr. Chef warbled softly. "It is very intriguing," he said. His cheeks whuffed. "You have every single one of my handfeet itching for details."

"Stars! For spacers, you lot are certainly impatient. Sit back, and let me guide us to what I guarantee is the best use of your vacation tenday." Sissix tried to keep her own smirk down.

Rosemary sighed, then reached over and squeezed Sissix’s shoulder. "We're in your hands."

* * *

 

**DAY 1**

Endra Esp smelled wonderful, as far as Dr. Chef was concerned. Almost too many good smells to handle. He hoped that they smelled as good to Sissix as they did to him—and as for poor little Rosemary, he just hoped she could smell any of it at all. A city stretched out over the alluvial plain before them: curved and domed roofs, tiled in a rainbow of pastels; rounded walls made of something clay-like, in soft shades of pink, peach, yellow, and brown. Canals with lavender-tinged water wound under, around, and through the buildings and walkways. Positively charming.

"Sissix, my dear! I, for one, am already enjoying myself. Endra Esp must be one of those popular culinary destinations, yes? I'm certainly looking forward to this! I can see—" He squawked in a self-indulgent guffaw. "I can smell why you brought us here!"

A smile, unusually mysterious for an Aandrisk, spread across Sissix's face. "Would you be suspicious of my good character if I told you that Endra Esp's restaurant district, although supposedly delicious and definitely worth trying, is not really the main reason why I brought us here?"

"Ooh! Very, very suspicious!" Dr. Chef found himself wanting to rub his front handfeet together with glee, like Rosemary did when she had landed the ship's crew a particularly good deal or an unexpected treat and was looking forward to their reactions.

"Good. I'll keep you all in suspense." Sissix strode down the steps of the shuttle docking station, casting a wicked glance over her shoulder. Rosemary ran after her.

Dr. Chef trailed behind the two women, giving his olfactory senses free reign and casting about for glimpses of the shops and bakeries that were wafting their aroma-compounds in his direction. He watched his crewmates and friends, too, with a sense of satisfaction that filled his cheeks with warmth.

Sissix had changed in subtle ways since she and Rosemary had begun their relationship. It wasn't as though she had begun to act like an Aandrisk in a community of Aandrisks. She had the good sense not to twine herself around Rosemary in front of the rest of the crew—well, not very often, anyway. But Dr. Chef had observed a certain unfolding of Sissix's personality. She had always seemed well balanced, competent, and ethical. Now, though, he realized how much of the rest of her had been tucked away. She was warmer, funnier, more generous with her personality. She was even sillier. And she was certainly happier. Dr. Chef thought perhaps hiring Rosemary was the best decision that Ashby had ever made.

"Come on, Dr. Chef! We're going to be late!" Sissix called back to him. He made an effort to catch up.

* * *

Dr. Chef had not come down to the entryway yet. Sissix paced in the warm light just outside, and Rosemary watched her. She smiled to herself. Sissix did seem to like the climate. While Rosemary had been putting her things away, Sissix had rapidly changed out of her usual shipboard vest and loose trousers. Now she was wearing only a light scarf draped around her neck, and a pair of wispy, wide-legged "trousers" that were split so that her moss-green legs were entirely visible. It was still more than Sissix’s preferred costume of nothing, but she looked happy and comfortable, and that was Rosemary's favorite way for Sissix to look.

The hotel looked pretty nice—not resort-like or anything, but then again, Rosemary was generally getting the sense that Endra Est wasn't a particularly humming tourist destination, quaint culinary hotspot or not. That was fine by Rosemary, but left her still wondering why Sissix had chosen it for their vacation. It was certainly a bonus that the pleasantly dry, oxygen-filled atmosphere, which reminded Rosemary of Sissix’s home, was comfortable and breathable without equipment. But that was also not a unique feature. And Rosemary was fairly sure that none of them knew anyone here. So…it was a mystery.

Sissix hustled them out of the hotel, saying that she wanted to get to their destination while the warm, rose-gold sun was still up. Rosemary and Dr. Chef gave each other perplexed looks, and then they did their best to hurry toward the trolley-boat to which she directed them.

The boat navigated itself through the waterways. It was a perspective that Rosemary had never had before, looking up at the buildings and locals from the water below. A few children—and even a few adults—waved at them. They always stood out a little when they went somewhere with Dr. Chef, but the locals seemed more friendly than curious.

The boat pulled up near a large, peculiar-looking structure, entirely unlike anything around them. Both its walls and roof were crystalline and largely transparent. Panes and panes of crystal glass formed dizzying patterns. Some sections of the roof undulated, though Rosemary could not guess to what purpose. Other sections formed open spirals toward the sky, letting in the air and its refreshing, if faint, scent of citrus, sun-warmed grasses, and herbs. Rosemary saw saturated colors through the glass: green, blue, magenta, orange, and more, but the panes broke up her view and made it hard to guess what she was looking at.

Steps lowered down to the boat automatically. "Out, out!" said Sissix. She checked the time and then hurried them to the front gates of the building, where she laid her claws gently on a plate in the center of the crystal gates.

"Yes?" came a voice, in unidentifiably accented Klip.

"My name is Sissix, and I—"

"Yes! I've been expecting you. Come in, come in!"

There was a click from behind the panel, and the doors scrolled apart.

Dr. Chef let out a surprised whistle and Rosemary felt herself gasp. Perfumed air was rolling out of the doors, but it wasn't perfumed—it was herbal, Rosemary thought. Floral. But rich and textured, not cloying. She had a brief moment of envy wondering how much more Sissix and Dr. Chef were enjoying the array of scents, but it didn't matter. She caught a few familiar notes among the array of smells, and felt a whisper of nostalgia, but she couldn't quite identify either the triggering scent or the memory it was almost evoking.

Without noticing, it seemed that they had all drifted into the building. They were surrounded by plants, mostly in flower, stretching up to the ceiling in glass planters. Rosemary couldn't name any of them, though she thought that some looked familiar. Poppies, maybe. She was pretty sure that poppies were a thing.

An Aeluon hurried toward them along on a path that wound and curled its way out of sight behind him, in and through a number of different sections that—Rosemary realized now—all must hold different varieties of plants.

"You've brought us to a botanical garden?" asked Rosemary. It looked very pretty, but lots of planets and stations had botanical gardens.

"Patience, patience," counseled Sissix.

"I'm so glad that you've come all this way! I'm Reixel Nen Aolem; please call me Nen." Nen’s cheeks flashed; Rosemary couldn’t quite interpret the colors, but it was clear from the tone in his voicebox and his body language that he was genuinely pleased to see them. Nen was not the most elegant Aeluon that Rosemary had ever seen, nor was he quite as sharply dressed as Pei or her crew had been, but Nen still cut a striking figure. He clasped all of their hands with visible cheer. "Let me take you to your first stop!"

Rosemary had expected an introduction to the gardens, perhaps a pamphlet for their scribs or a recorded history of the place. But no, they were on the move again, following Nen along a circuitous path. They sped past rooms full of assorted botanical organisms until Nen reached a particular door and stopped.

Dr. Chef’s whiskers were already twitching with excitement, and his cheeks were fluttering faster than Rosemary had ever seen them. Nen smiled, Sissix smiled, and then Nen threw open the door and waved them in.

* * *

 

This room was filled with flowering shrubs. Some were stiff and spiky, some with elegantly cascading branches. They lined the wall and filled the floor in raised beds and in pots. Some were less than a meter tall, and others were twice that height. Their leaves, or perhaps they ought to be called needles, ranged from yellow gold to dark green, narrow to wide, and the plants were flowering—small blossoms in white, pink, pale blue, yellow, and deep blue. A resinous scent surrounded them.

Sissix felt a twinge of self-doubt in the brief moment of silence. Was her choice okay? Would they get it?

Then she saw Rosemary bend closer to a shrubbish specimen with light blue-purple flowers. "Oh! This is rosemary! And, wait—"

Dr. Chef was nodding and bouncing, with a gleam in his black eyes. "Are they all rosemary?" he asked. His voice resonated with chords. Yes, Dr. Chef was very happy.

"Oh, indeed. Rosemary comes in a vast number of varieties! What we have here is only a mere fraction of what must have existed before the Collapse, but we have been teasing out different combinations ourselves." Nen exchanged a pleased look with Sissix. "My friends—and I feel assured that we shall all be friends by the end of this tenday—allow me to introduce myself and this place a little bit more. Welcome to the Kitchen Garden! Endra Esk has a felicitous climate all year ‘round for the category of pre-Collapse Earthen plants that were known as ‘Mediterranean’, as well Aandrisk plants from Hashkath, and so on. I’ll spare you the list for the moment, but it’s a unique collection. Nothing else like it!"

"Kitchen Garden?" asked Rosemary. Dr. Chef made a pleased burble.

"Yes!" said Nen. "My title is Culinarian Curator. Our goal here is to preserve memory and explore emotion. And the best way to do that, of course, is through food. And what is food without herbs? Every plant here is both edible and delicious. Broadly speaking, of course; every individual is different. But yes, we are a kitchen garden; a practical, working garden. These herbs and spices are meant to be tasted, not merely admired with the eyes."

Dr. Chef’s whiskers rippled and quivered. "You’re speaking my language!"

"Excellent, excellent. Well, your friend Sissix here said that you were interested in traditional Earthen uses of rosemary in particular—"

"Oh, yes! The starters I found a while back grew well enough, and I’ve been experimenting with them with various degrees of success. Rosemary—our Rosemary, the human Rosemary—has done her best to give me some suggestions, but I think many of the traditional preparations are simply lost to time. Aren’t they?"

"No, not quite. Not to the generations of culinarian curators, researchers, and historians here! We have several dozen rosemary recipes in our archives. And Sissix has arranged for cooking lessons—not, I am assured, that you need to learn how to cook, Dr. Chef, but specifically for the use of rosemary."

Dr. Chef reared back and clapped with two pairs of handfeet. "Sissix!" He made a happy, overwhelmed rumble, as though he had forgotten how to speak Klip.

"It’s for all of us," Sissix said. "I thought Rosemary would get a kick out of it. And, y’know, we all love it when you add to your recipe collection."

Rosemary nodded. She was wandering the room giving a close look to each variety. "I had no idea there were so many shapes, or so many different flowers!"

"I’ll hold forth a bit, then, if you’ll indulge me," said Nen. "And then I shall make you a light supper, showcasing some of my favorite herbs from different places. But tomorrow, Dr. Chef and I will make something with rosemary for dinner together."

"Perfect," said Dr. Chef. Sissix gave him a hug, and then hugged Rosemary (a little longer, but not enough to make the Aeluon twitchy). Her plan was a success.

* * *

 

**DAY 2**

"Cassoulet! It’s not soup, but it might actually be better than soup.” Dr. Chef placed a large celadon casserole dish on the dining table. Nen had allowed him to pick out the ceramic dish as well as the recipe, and Dr. Chef thought they were an excellent combination. "For Rosemary."

Rosemary looked perplexed. Then her face changed. “Oh, stars. That smell!"

Dr. Chef beamed at her. "When Nen started to describe this dish, it reminded me of something you'd tried to tell me about before. Something you ate when you were a child and barely remembered. I never would have guessed it had so many ingredients! Legumes, smoked sausage, rosemary, sage, poultry…Of course, there’s no mammal in this, so it’s not quite traditional, but I think everyone will like it. We actually made it this morning and let it sit in a cooler for a while before we warmed it for dinner. It tastes even better after a day, which is a lovely quality, don’t you think? It takes time for all the different flavors to blend. Please, give it a try! And Nen has baked us some bread that is just delightful."

Everyone watched Rosemary as she blew on a spoonful of the stew and then put it in her mouth. She chewed for a moment and then covered her mouth and nose with her hands.

Dr. Chef rumbled in alarm. Had he caused Rosemary pain? "Is it still too hot? Or did I put in too much of that smoky red powder? Oh dear—"

"‘M okay," Rosemary mumbled through her fingers.

Sissix wrapped an arm around Rosemary’s shoulder’s and peered into the human’s face. Then Sissix looked up at Dr. Chef. "She—she’s crying? I don’t understand."

Nen nodded. "Scents, and tastes, are tightly bonded to memories. Yes—before you ask—even for humans. I’d wager our Rosemary is experiencing a reminiscence." Nen pulled out a finely-woven handkerchief and passed it to Rosemary. She pressed it against her eyes and nodded.

"I’m sorry. It’s so good! It’s better than the one from when I was little, I think. More, I don't know, depth. And it's  _so_ rich! But…it made me remember suddenly, very clearly, sitting in the dining room at home one night. We were…we were happy then." Rosemary smiled tremulously, and Sissix put her hand gently on Rosemary’s thigh.

"Cassoulet is a melange," Nen said reflectively. "Pepper and bay leaves aren’t anything I would want to eat by themselves—rosemary, either, really—but they’re a necessary part of the blend."

It was true enough, Dr. Chef thought to himself. Bitter and salty ingredients were softened by richer and sweeter ones, and the rich and sweet ingredients were rounded out by the bitter and salty ones.

"It’s unbelievably savory," said Rosemary. She sat up straight again, clear-eyed, and quoted Kizzy. “‘Now is not talking time. Now is only eating time.’ Pass me the bread, Sissix, don’t hog it!"

Once, Dr. Chef had heard Kizzy describe the concept of one’s "happy place." Right then, at that moment, he was in his.

* * *

**DAYS 3 AND 4**

Dr. Chef spend most of the third and fourth day baking with Nen. Rosemary hadn’t even known that her namesake herb could be used in in both sweet and savory items. When she and Sissix returned from a lengthy soak and bask in a charming public bath—and, to be sure, a long and pleasant afternoon spent back in their hotel room— they were treated to a huge spread of baking breads and pastries. "I have mastered the waffle," declared Dr. Chef. "And it is a savory waffle! I cannot wait to see Kizzy’s face."

* * *

 

**DAY 5**

Sissix came into the dining room with her arm slung around Rosemary’s waist. They had spent the day in Endra Est’s shops. Their tenday was halfway over, and they had gone in search of presents to bring back to their crewmates. And they had been successful, with several carefully wrapped packages deposited at the hotel before they’d headed to the Kitchen Garden.

"Nen! Dr. Chef! I smell tass and hot kisaan—but what’s it doing with those other herbs?" Sissix loved the earthy, rich flavor of ground tass, not to mention the bright heat of kisaan, but she also smelled rosemary and other human ingredients.

Dr. Chef looked quite satisfied with himself, again, which was immensely gratifying to Sissix. "Nen has shown me an amazing Earthen recipe which lends itself very well to other ingredients. Green prawns, spices and herbs, vegetables, preserved citrus…" The dish was a colorful jumble, and there was a round, flat bread next to it, which also looked appealing.

Sissix put a little on her plate and tasted it. “Hmmm…” She let the flavors play out over her tongue. The bright, salty citrus; the hot bite of the peppers; and the warm, earthy depth of tass powder evoked familiar Aandrisk flavors, but the rosemary, butter, ginger, and squash made her think of Exodan tastes.

Rosemary took a bite. “Oh, this is really good. What does it taste like to you, Sissix?”

Sissix thought for a moment. “It tastes like summer. Summer, and family.” She picked up a particularly fat crustacean and put it onto Rosemary’s plate.

* * *

 

**DAYS 6 AND 7**

Sissix observed that Dr. Chef and Nen were trading "lessons" equally at this point. Dr. Chef was sharing some of his shipboard innovations with Nen, and Nen was filling in the blanks on ingredients that Dr. Chef had encountered but not known what to do with. And then they collaborated to adapt some of Nen’s classic recipes to the limitations of spacer kitchens. Sissix was looking forward to eating the results with her crew family, when vacation was over. She was less sure about the traditional medicinal uses of rosemary and other herbs, in which Nen was also instructing Dr. Chef. But, she guessed, if they ever got to a point where all they had for medical supplies was rosemary, they would be grateful to have it.

* * *

 

**DAY 8**

Sissix had arranged for the cooking and herbology lessons to conclude on the eighth day, so that the shipmates would have one full day together before their departure. Dr. Chef supposed he could tear himself away, although there were still hundreds of plants in the Lamiaceae family that he had yet to even sniff. Dozens of bizarre and exotic mints alone, for that matter. No, no, he was also truly looking forward to seeing a little more of Endra Esk and its culinary establishments with his friends. He had hardly left the Kitchen Garden except to sleep.

Nen had tasked Dr. Chef with gathering seeds and cuttings during their last evening. The curator was making their final dinner by himself that night; Dr. Chef didn’t know what it was, but they would also serve the rosemary cheese straws and rosemary stonefruit tart that Dr. Chef had made earlier in the day. (He had, of course, been working with other herbs during the tenday, but it seemed appropriate to conclude with rosemary, after all.) Selecting and preparing his choices for travel had proved pleasantly meditative. There were always other crewmates around on the ship, and he loved that, but every once in a while, it was good to be by oneself.

As long as it didn’t go on too long.

Chatter from the front of the building indicated that Rosemary and Sissix had arrived. Dr. Chef put the four little bags of seeds that he had in his front handfeet into the box with his other exciting new plants, and went to meet them. He had only just greeted them when they heard Nen calling out to them. "Dinner is served!"

"Oh, I’m hungry!" said Rosemary. She headed rapidly toward the kitchen, tugging Sissix along.

Sissix grinned back at Dr. Chef over her shoulder. "Me too. Y’see, we spent a lot of time this afternoon—oh, uh. We had a very active afternoon."

Rosemary shook her head at Sissix, but Dr. Chef could hear her laughing fondly.

A few meters from the entrance to the kitchen, Dr. Chef came to a complete stop. Even his whiskers stilled.

A memory enveloped him: the first time that Dr. Chef had made smoky buns for his first daughters, long before he was a doctor or a chef. They had clambered around him (well, her, then, but it didn’t matter), piping their excitement as he pulled the buns out of the round oven. He’d had to caution them not to bite in too quickly; even then, the smallest had burned her mouth. Oh, how she had cried. Dr. Chef had folded her into his front arms. When she finally peeked out and saw her sisters savoring their treats with glee, her high-pitched whistles and coos had suddenly stopped. She had clambered over Dr. Chef’s topmost shoulders and back to her smoky bun. How bright her eyes had been when she bit into it again. He still remembered the smell of the filling that had burst out of one of the second batch in the oven, a mix of burnt sugar and scorched bread. Later, he came to hate the smell that fire left behind, but he was never able to hate smoky buns.

"Dr. Chef—Dr. Chef! What’s wrong?"

He realized that both Sissix and Rosemary had come back and were looking at him with concern. He gave his whiskers a feeble ripple and tried to puff his cheeks. "It’s nothing, my dears. A passing memory." He went toward the kitchen, but it was hard, as though he had to physically tear himself away from a warm hearth in another time.

Nen had prepared a variety of stuffed dumplings, buns, and even small gourds, from a dozen different regions and cultures. Everything looked delicious. But the yellowish smoky buns were clearly in a place of honor, resting on a beautifully carved tray in the center of the table. Dr. Chef picked one up in two handfeet and sniffed it intently. He looked over at Nen.

"Be careful—they’re hot! I’m afraid that these are only the ones that came out well," Nen said, looking a bit sheepish. "I had trouble with the filling bursting out. I’ve never made these before." He paused and looked more closely at Dr. Chef; his cheeks shaded a worried lavender-blue. "I—I do hope I haven’t done them completely wrong. I’ve only ever come across a handful of Grum recipes, and I know nothing at all about the Grum people. I wasn’t even sure that ‘Grum’ was a real word when I found the recipes. So if I’ve done something to offend, please do tell me."

Sissix and Rosemary lingered at the entrance. Dr. Chef could tell that they were confused, but at the moment, he only had eyes for the smoky buns. Unable to choose the right words to reply to Nen, Dr. Chef took a bite of one. The filling burst into his mouth: rich, sweet, smoky. His mouth hurt, but the pain was nothing compared to the taste. It was exactly right.

"How?" Dr. Chef managed.

"How? Oh…I spent the last few nights on the Linkings and in our archives. These ‘smoky buns’ are apparently so very good that many of the few fortunate travelers who’ve encountered them over the years have recorded their impressions. And naturally, they’d describe this pastry in terms that their own people could understand. So by sort of, I don’t know, _triangulating_ their comparisons, I think I was able to figure out the ingredients. Or at least, very close approximations, I hope. I have a lot to work with here." Nen gestured around the gardens. “And my little project this tenday even resulted in positive identification of five mystery specimens we’ve cultivated for years. They’re Grum plants, it seems! Is it…is it all right?"

Dr. Chef was still lost in his memories, as though caught in an orbit from which he couldn’t break free. He remembered the first time that he had made smoky buns after…well, after. He had cried throughout the preparation and had been unable to eat a single one when they came out of the oven. They had been as cold as stones by the time he had been able to collect himself. He’d made himself eat one anyway, so as to reduce waste, but it had tasted of ashes.

"Dr. Chef." He felt Rosemary’s warm hands on his shoulders, and then Sissix’s hands as well.

"He’s crying," said Sissix quietly to Nen.

Dr. Chef realized that he had been letting out a cooing drone. He pressed his handfeet to his cheeks. "Oh, I’m sorry. My dear Nen, they’re not just all right. They’re perfect. Utterly perfect! They’re just making me think of … of things I usually don’t think about."

"I’m so sorry, Dr. Chef!" Nen’s cheeks flickered through a variety of colors. "I didn’t intend for you to explore any unpleasant emotions."

Sissix and Rosemary wrapped their arms around Dr. Chef, and he closed his eyes for a moment. He took a deep breath. "Unpleasant isn’t the right word. Bittersweet, perhaps. But worth it.” He puffed his cheeks, and it was only a little forced. "I’m so delighted that Sissix and Rosemary will be able to taste real smoky buns tonight!"

His crewmates relaxed, and soon enough, he and his family were filling their plates with Nen’s cooking.

* * *

**DAY 10**

At the shuttle port, early in the rosy morning, Dr. Chef said his farewells to Nen. "I’ll be back."

Nen nodded. "Keep me a little extra of anything interesting you find. But even if you don’t find anything, you’re welcome any time."

"Oh, I’ll be back. After all, I barely even started getting to know your salvias."

Sissix smiled. She felt the wind gently lift her feathers. It had been a good tenday, one that she would remember.

 

_There’s rosemary and rue. These keep_

_Seeming and savor all the winter long._

_Grace and remembrance be to you._

 

**Author's Note:**

> It wound up being built around food, just like I didn't mean it to! I hope it was fun, though. Dr. Chef is such a great character! I was excited to get to write about him. 
> 
> Notes:
> 
> Rosemary’s dinner: [Cassoulet](http://www.seriouseats.com/2014/10/how-to-make-cassoulet-chicken-food-lab-french-casserole.html)
> 
> Sissix’s dinner: [ Pondicherry prawns with zucchini, preserved lemon, and herbs](https://freespiritfood.net/2015/09/21/pondicherry-prawns-with-zuchinni-preserved-lemon-and-herbs/)
> 
> Dr. Chef’s savory waffles: [ Overnight bacon and rosemary yeasted waffles](http://tastykitchen.com/recipes/breakfastbrunch/waffles/ultra-crispy-overnight-bacon-and-rosemary-yeasted-waffles/), or [savory Parmesan waffles](http://www.mrbreakfast.com/superdisplay.asp?recipeid=2605).


End file.
